The Sound of the Other Shoe
by TracyT
Summary: Daniel and Teal'c observe something interesting. S/J


Title: The Sound of the Other Shoe

Title: The Sound of the Other Shoe  
Author: Tracy T.  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Humor  
Summary:  
Archive: Yes, Please  
Feedback to: tthurman2001...  
Disclaimer: Not mine. No profit will be made from this. Just  
borrowing them for a while.  
Author's note: Just a little something I dreamt up.

MRE's were at best a dicey proposition, but, Daniel decided, if he  
stuck to the less exotic sounding ones, maybe he'd fare a bit  
better. He squatted down and peered into the bag containing their  
choice of meal for the evening. Even with the camp fire blazing  
brightly, it was difficult to read the lettering on the packages.  
It was damn dark at night on this planet. No stars or moon give any  
light, and they were in a wooded area, which didn't help any.

After looking through Beef Enchilada, Tempura Chicken and Spaghetti  
with Meat Sauce, he finally decided on Chicken and Dumplings.  
Everything tasted like chicken anyway.

He took his packet over to the log Teal's was sitting on, and joined  
him. Teal'c had chosen an MRE entitled "Chilean Sea Bass," which,  
Daniel thought with a shudder, didn't bear thinking about. They ate  
in silence for a time until Daniel muttered, "When are Jack and Sam  
coming back?" Sam had gone to check out the water supply via the  
nearby stream, and when she had been gone longer than Jack liked,  
he'd gone after her.

"I do not know, Daniel Jackson. Perhaps you should radio them."  
Teal'c resumed eating calmly, clearly not as concerned as Daniel.

Daniel half reached for his radio, then stopped. Jack wouldn't  
thank him for being a nag. "I'll, uh, I'll just give them a little  
while longer." Teal'c inclined his head in agreement.

After a few moments there was a rustle in the woods. Daniel's fork  
stopped half way to his open mouth. The mouth stayed open.

Sam and Jack emerged from the dark. The light from the camp fire  
provided several bits of information at once. Sam appeared first,  
looking like a kid who'd been caught skipping school. She refused  
to meet anyone's eye and there was a definite pinkness to her  
cheeks.

Jack, on the other hand, looked much as usual, but had a goofy grin  
on his face. "Hey kids," he greeted them cheerily. "What's for  
supper?" He clapped his hands together, rubbing them together  
briskly. "Carter? Got dibs on anything in here?" He rifled  
through the bag containing the MRE's, the goofy grin still on his  
face.

Sam on the other hand, had quietly taken a seat on the opposite side  
of the camp fire from Teal'c and Daniel. At Jack's question her  
eyes had shot up toward him, almost in alarm. "Uh, no, no sir. I'm  
not very hungry."

Jack pocketed the Beef Enchilada, and tossed another packet toward  
Sam, who caught it easily. "C'mon Carter, you gotta eat. We have a  
long walk back to the gate tomorrow."

A few minutes later, Daniel noticed that Jack was happily eating his  
meal, while Sam was merely picking at hers, her eyes never leaving  
Jack. She didn't look unhappy so much as she had that look on her  
face when she was trying to unravel a difficult problem. He could  
almost hear the gears turning in her head.

Daniel put his fork down. "So, Jack…"

"Daniel?"

"You seem awfully…cheerful."

Jack stopped eating and looked at Daniel. "What's not to be  
cheerful about? Mission went well, nice planet. It's all good."  
He shoved another forkful of food into his mouth, still grinning.

Sam stood up so suddenly they all tensed for action. "I'm…I'm going  
to bed. Night everyone." It seemed she gave Jack a pointed look,  
but before anyone could respond, she was gone. Jack watched after  
her, then turned back to his meal. He'd only taken one or two bites  
before putting his packet down, taking a deep breath and rising as  
well. He stretched. "Yep. Long day. Guess I'll hit the sack,  
too." With that he disappeared into the darkness in the same  
direction that Sam had taken.

Daniel and Teal'c sat for a few moments in silence. "So…did you see  
what I saw?" Daniel asked.

"If what you saw was that Major Carter's garment was buttoned  
incorrectly, then yes."

"And was that…?"

"I believe it is called a love bite, yes, on Major Carter's neck."

Daniel grinned slightly. "I was going to call it a hickey, but  
yeah, that's what I meant. I thought maybe it was just a shadow."

Teal'c took a bite of his food. "It was not."

"Uh huh." The two resumed eating. Finally Daniel muttered, "About  
damned time."

Teal'c smiled and inclined his head. "Indeed."

Fin


End file.
